Users often use services, such as FaceTime, Skype, etc., to communicate with one another. Such services can be latency sensitive in that high network latency can undermine the service. When two users communicate with one another using such services, the information from one user may traverse several networks (e.g., a radio access network (RAN), a core network, the Internet, etc.) in order to reach the other user.